


Wade's Way

by Ren_Koukun



Series: Character Mix-Up [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural
Genre: Random demons die, crossovers for days, it's just been blown up, not really descriptively tho, the fourth wall isn't even broken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Koukun/pseuds/Ren_Koukun
Summary: Wade gets paid to fuck a demon up





	Wade's Way

This was fifth crossroads Wade had tried and it was getting real tedious at this point.

The first demon was stubborn, wouldn't talk no matter how much he cut into her.

The second demon was more of the same.

The third demon was a little more complaint, he wouldn't tell Deadpool where he could find his boss but set him loose on the path to finding a higher ranking demon who might squeal.

And squeal the fourth did.

Deadpool didn't even get to the stabbing before the guy starting yapping on about where the chief torturer was.

It was kind of disappointing actually.

This fifth crossroads was guaranteed to call Alastair and Alastair only. Again, dissiponting but hey, it'd get the job done.

So with blood and herbs in hand Wade made quick work of the spell.

"Ooh, this is about to get interesting isn't folks." Deadpool said cheerfully, waving in your direction, "Yeah you, at home or wherever you are. I can see you reading me. Isn't this exciting!"

Deadpool decided to go back to the spell, focusing on his mission.

"What?! But the fans are so cool, why can't I talk to them?" Wade exclaimed, looking up at the sky as he attempted to convince the writer, "Don't you love your followers young man?"

Of course the author does, but the story needs to progress. It's the whole point of writing.

"Fine, poopy pants." Deadpool pouts, looking at the reader once more, putting a hand next to his mouth as if he were whispering to a friend, "He can be such a grumpy at times, but we'll blame that on school stress and anxiety."

Wade.

"Yeah, yeah, doing the witchy thing now." Deadpool quickly mixes the ingredients together, chanting the Latin words over the bowl as it begins to glow a sparkling purple.

In an instant Alastair appears in front of him, Deadpool's sword already pulled out and pointing at the demon's neck while he shoved him towards the nearest tree.

"Where am I?" The white eyed torturer questions, teeth bared in a snarl.

"My, my, what an accent! German right? The author thought about making sweet, sweet love with you!"

Alastair looked more confused than ever now, eyes squinting at the masked mutant in front of him.

"I don't really see the appeal but hey, everyone has different tastes." Deadpool shrugged before planting a firm grin on his face.

"Unfortunately you won't look as pretty when I'm done with you. I got paid to do this, it's really not your lucky day pal."


End file.
